The Honeymoon EPOV
by beckysparkles
Summary: This is edwards point of you of the fade to black moment of the honey moon. Kind of steamy but not explicit at least I dont think so


**This is my version of after the fade to black moment on the honey moon, in EPOV.**

**This is my first fanfic, had to give it ago after reading so many great ones, so please read and review.**

**All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer im just playing around**

I walked slowly out into the water, and I felt the water warm against my cold hard skin. I could see the ocean rolling out in front of me for miles, but my attention was focussed as always on the sound of Bellas heart beat, It was faster than normal, I could hear her in the bathroom, the shower started to run, I thought of Bella in the shower, an electric current passed through me starting in the pit of my stomach and radiating out wards, I had never in all my existance been so nervous, so excited, so, so scared. All my conflicting emotions swirrled around my head, I wanted this so much, just as Bella did, so how could it not be right, I had promised we would try, but, but what if I hurt her, fear became the dominant emotion, but I held firm in the water, it was all my Bella had asked of me, that I simply try. I could be carefull, I would do this for her for us

Bella's heartbeat increased as I heard her footsteps on the sand, her beatiful scent drifted towards me, sweater after the shower, I felt the familer burn in my throat, but my first hardly registered it was not the fear of biting her that had me scared tonight, only what my inhuman strength could do to my oh so human Bella.

I heard her towel drop to the floor, and her heartbeat steadied as she entered the water, I stared at the moon, not seeing, but didnt turn around, my breathing was ragged, as she got closer, the electric current got stronger, I could feel the heat radiating off her as she drew closer to me. Bella placed her hand on mine and then there was nothing in the world but her, the heat from her hand washed up my arm. quieting my fears,

'beautiful', she murmered,

'Its all right', I answered, I turned slowly and entwined our fingers under the surface of the water, drinking in her beauty with my eyes,

'But I wouldnt use the word _beautiful, _not with you standing here in comparision.'

A half smile played on her lips and she placed her hand on my still heart, the heat of her hand ran through my chest, the electric current could of restarted it if such I thing were possible, I shuddered a little, from fear and desire and my breathing came rougher and I knew I had to say something, had to make sure.

'I promised we would _try_,' I was tense having to put my fear into words. ' If . . . if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once.'

Bella nodded never taking her eyes from mine, so beautiful, so trusting, and she was mine, my wife. She stepped closer and placed her head against my chest.

'Dont be afraid, we belong together.' she murmered, I knew she was right, and althougth my fears did not subside completly, they dimmed considerably, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her against me. Feeling her bare skin against mine, the desire ripped through me like a flame.

'Forever,' I stated simply then pulled us gently into deeper water.

The boundries I had built for our relationship were still there in my head, I would have to take them down one by one, slowly carefully, I started to kiss her, my hands on her waste, I let my fingers trace her ribs, her sweet breath filled my head, as her lips parted, I could taste her. I let my tounge trace the contures of her lips, her hands entwinded in my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss, part of me wanted to pull back, to protect her, but I pushed that thought away and as gently as if she was made from glass I ran my fingers up her waist, to her shoulders, then let them linger slowly down her body, I felt her nipples graze my palms, we both stopped breathing for a minute, but my hands continued downwards untill they were back at her waist, a low groan escaped from my throat as our kissing became more intense more passionate. Then I lifted her out of the water and she wrapped her legs around me. At that moment the desire, the lust, the want, the need, they over whelmed me completly and it was not that I knew that I could do this, it was simply the truth that I couldnt not.

I started to carry her back to our honey moon bed, I went at no more than human speed I would not rush this. My lips never left her skin I kissed her lips, her face, her throat, all the time Bella mummered my name and pulled my face closer to her skin, her fingers traced the contures of my back and shoulders, her lips kissing me were ever they could reach. I placed my wife on the bed, looking at her laying there naked, wanting to give herself to me, such a presious gift, how could I not except. I saw the blush rise in her cheeks as I looked at her and she looked at me.

Very slowly let my hands trace up her legs, over her hips, she shuddered, I kissed her stomach then, pulling her closer tracing my tounge over her navel, and I felt all my carfully erected barrires come crashing down as she sighed my name her voice thick and dripping with desire.I kissed my way up her body, tasting, teasing my way back up to her lips, I hovered over her, pressing my whole self against her as my lips once again found her mouth. Her eyes were closed her breathing ragged.

'Bella,' I said, 'love, open your eyes,' While I said this I gently used my legs to open hers, she looked at me her eyes wide with love and passion.

'Yes?' she breathed .

' I want to see you.' I stated simply and as gently as I could I entered her.

'OH,' she cried and I felt her tense, I watched as she bit her lip, and then she relaxed, 'oh Edward,' she groaned and pulled my mouth back to hers and arched her hips, grinding them against me. I was lost.

We moved perfectly together, entwined as one, I timed my rythem to her heart beat, as it got faster so did, all the time Bella murmered my name and I hers, our eyes never leaving each others, It was perfect, but I could feel it building, if the passion had been overwhelming before, now it was almost unbearable, I was losing control, I pulled her closer to me, and she responded simply by crushing her self to me, never stopping the urgent movements of her hips, I couldnt take anymore with one final thrust I felt the waves of passion submerge me and I BIT.

The feathers exploded around us and Bella almost screamed my name, with one final shudder we both stopped moving, I stayed inside of her not wanting to move, I smiled down at her, and her eyes were completly content.

'I love you,' both of us spoke still in perfect union. It was perfect, she was perfect, and I gently pressed my lips to hers.

**a/n Ok so I hope you liked it, I didnt want to go into Edwards self loathing that follows, I thought it was better left like this before he realise what he as done. Please reveiw and let me know what you think.**


End file.
